


A Different Shade

by witchdoctor789



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Kokichi, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Crying, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Symbolism, i'd rather die than write that, not a/b/o, they're baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdoctor789/pseuds/witchdoctor789
Summary: Kokichi was always bullied for his heterochromia, but maybe he doesn't have to worry anymore.





	A Different Shade

**Author's Note:**

> They should have kept beta Kokichi because he is Too Cute.

Kokichi always hated those contacts. They hurt his eyes and made them feel dry, but it was a small price to pay for not being bullied. It was even worse that he had to wear  _ two  _ of them, unable to find ones that matched his natural eye color perfectly. Maybe he  _ should  _ have gone with the yellow ones, but it’s too late now. He can blame his middle school self for that. 

Sometimes he wished that he was able to give up his contacts like Shuichi gave up his hat. Suddenly free of all past mistakes and wrongdoing. However, unlike Shuichi’s hat, it would not give him empowerment. All he would receive would be  _ pity _ . And pity was the last thing he wanted. He was already short, weak, and utterly vulnerable. Other’s pity would only make his situation worse, and therefore, make the rest of the students dislike him even more. He knew that the others would think that  _ he  _ thought it gave him an excuse to be an ass. 

It was late in the game, most of the other students had long passed, and in their place, nightmares made their way into the surviving students’ dreams. It was common to hear a knock at his door late at night, Shuichi coming to him for comfort in the wake of another bad dream. It was then, after getting the detective settled, would he go about his nightly routine.

He would comfort his boyfriend, tucking him into bed and snuggling for a bit. After the boy fell asleep, Kokichi would slip out of his arms, retreating to the bathroom to remove his contacts. Afterwards, he would flush the toilet and wash out his eyes, returning to bed. The detective would be none the wiser. If he woke up during said routine, he would simply have thought that the smaller boy had gone to use the restroom and would fall back asleep knowing that the leader was still there. And if he didn’t fall back asleep in time? Not even a detective can see in the dark. 

Today was different. Usually, Shuichi would simply show up teary-eyed. Kokichi certainly wasn’t expecting him to show up sobbing and shaking like a leaf. The leader gathered the taller boy in his arms, whispering affirmations in his ear as he led him to the bed, tossing him one of his yet to be washed shirts and he disappeared momentarily. 

Shuichi always had a feeling that something was up. After his first few visits, he began to notice Kokichi slinking away, every night, without fail. He also noticed that Kokichi would never stay the night at his room, always coming for comfort and then, with a sweet kiss and a “thank you,” he would go back to his own room. It made him sad to know that even with him, Kokichi still had some of his walls up.

Kokichi returned with a damp towel, running it along the detective’s jawline and cheeks, wiping away the drying tears. “Do you want to talk about it?” The smaller boy finally broke the silence, looking into Shuichi’s eyes expectantly. The blue-haired boy simply shook his head, much rather wanting to finally get to bed. Honestly, whether he was faking it or not, he still wanted to cuddle. Kokichi slid his hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, placing his lips to the other’s forehead in silent agreement. He moves to lay down beside the other, opening his arms to invite the detective into his embrace. And then, much too concerned to leave the sniffling boy, he fell asleep. 

The next morning, his eyes  _ burned _ . When he opened them, he could barely see a thing, and they were so dry that it hurt to blink. He tried his best to escape from Shuichi’s arms without waking him before nearly sprinting to the bathroom. The doctors had told him the dangers of colored contacts, but he never quite believed that it would be  _ this  _ painful. His fingers slipped here and there getting them out, and he sure as hell hoped that water would be enough to ease the pain. He leaned over the sink, shuddering breaths shaking his entire body. 

“Kokichi?”

Well shit. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to hide the unnatural yellow eye from his lover’s view. After a second, the smaller boy hummed in acknowledgement, attempting to downplay his immense pain. He felt a hand lay on the small of his back, and as much as he wanted to lean into the other’s touch, he couldn’t let his guard down. “Kichi, let me have a look.” Shuichi raised his hand to the other’s face, tilting the boy’s chin to face him. His hand was quickly met with a slap.

He couldn’t let Shuichi see. He just  _ couldn’t _ . He didn’t want to give him another reason to leave. He had already jumped out of bed, practically ignored him, and pushed him away. All of that, and then adding  _ this  _ to the stew, is a recipe for the end of their relationship. Kokichi couldn’t let that happen, his boyfriend being the only thing keeping him around when the other students despise him. He would have to fix this. He loves him too much to let him go.

“I-I’m fine, Shu, don’t worry.” Fuck. He had stuttered. “Kokichi, you’re in  _ pain _ . I’m going to worry, like it or not,” Shuichi started, resting the slapped-away hand on the other’s arm. “And because I’m worried, I want to know what’s wrong.” Kokichi’s eyes began to water, though he was unsure if it was because his eyes hurt, or if he was afraid he had disappointed Shuichi. If there was one thing the supreme leader  _ hated _ , it was disappointing his friends.

“So please, let me see what’s wrong, dear.” Pet names always made the smaller boy soft. The detective took Kokichi’s hand in his own, gently pulling it away from his face. As he laced their fingers, he noted that Kokichi was, in fact, crying. Shuichi gently turned his head, forcing their eyes to finally meet. His own eyes widened in surprise, though not a bad one. He inched closer, searching for any and every source of pain.

The shocked look of Shuichi’s face quickly shifted into one of determination, seeing how red the other’s eyes were. The concern for his sweetheart’s wellbeing would always win over anything else, no matter the circumstances. His thumbs rubbed at the tear stains forming on the leader’s cheeks, attempting to soothe what pain he could at that moment. “They look really bad, I don’t think rubbing them will do any good.” Shuichi reached around the smaller boy, running a rag under cold water before raising it to Kokichi’s face. 

He sat Kokichi on the toilet, deciding that it wouldn’t be best to leave the boy standing there on shaky legs. He moved the leader’s hand to hold the rag in place. “I’ll go get some pain medication from the kitchen. I’ll be right back, my dear.” The only response Kokichi could muster was a soft nod. The detective laid his lips on the other’s forehead before taking his leave. 

When he came back, he knocked as usual, surprised to hear the loud “Come in!” that followed. He had expected Kokichi to want to be alone, especially after his “big secret” had been revealed. However, when the detective walked through the door, the leader almost looked as though nothing had transpired.  _ Almost _ . Kokichi’s contacts were nowhere to be seen, his right eye a much softer purple than it had previously been, and the left one was now a dashing golden color that Shuichi had already fallen in love with.

“Shu-i-chi! What took you so long?” The taller boy flushed a light pink. No matter how long they were together, Shuichi would never get over the leader’s teasing. “I wanted to get the right medicine. I know you don’t like taking pills,” The detective said as he passed the bottle to his boyfriend. “Wow, Shu-Shu! I didn’t realize that you were that smart!” A small chuckle left Shuichi’s lips. His hand went to rest on the back of the leader’s head, his lips finding home on the golden eye that had been hidden like a treasure for years.

“Cutie.”

Maybe Kokichi didn’t have anything to worry about to begin with, but now he’s sure that Shuichi will be with him until the end.


End file.
